Punishment
by Emporio Tsuki
Summary: Daisuke yang setelah kehilangan semua yang pernah dimilikinya, mencoba mencari kebahagiaan lain. Namun yang di carinya, tak dapat membuatnya bahagia. Lebih tepatnya, tak dapat mengabulkan apa yang diinginkannya. Cerita putus asa Daisuke dan pembalasan dendam seorang gadis.


**Digimon by Akiyoshi Hongo**

 **Main Daisuke Motomiya Hikari Yagami**

 **Genre General Romance Tragedi.**

 **Rate T**

 **Punishment**

Mengatur ritme napasnya... matanya menelisik sekeliling ruang tempatnya berada. Kepalanya, telinganya menempel pada dinding pintu, merasakan dan mendengar masih mendengar raungan-raungan serta rintihan dan tertawa histeris.

Menjadi agak tenang "Jimatnya berfungsi sempurna..."duduk merosot menyender pintu "Pisau ini juga...tapi tanpa jimat, mana bisa aku membunuh dan membasmi setan-setan itu."

Memejamkan matanya, mengistirahatkan detak jantungnya yang mulai normal.

"Nampak kecapekan sekali ya."

Sekejap matanya langsung terbuka, awas tapi merasa sebuah suara yang familiar baginya. Matanya melebar tak percaya, orang di depannya... atau sosok perempuan tak jauh didepannya. Memakai kimono putih polos, wajah yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan.

"Hikari!"

"Kunjungan yang manis... Daisuke-kun."

####

"Kau sedang apa?"

Hikari menghampirinya yang sedang menyendiri, memisahkan dirinya dari anggota kelompok lainnya.

"Ah... Kari..."

Hikari menatapnya lekat, pandang matanya yang terus jatuh pada D-3 ditangannya, yang menampilkan gambaran abu layar berisikan semut.

"Daisuke-kun... itu sudah lama sekali."

"Ya..."memejamkan mata dan tangannya menyimpan bendanya kembali ke saku.

Matanya beralih pada Hikari, dan sekilas melirik kerumunan anggota satu kelompok lainnya "Hikari..."

"Ya."senyum kecil.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang... aku sudah memiliki umur yang lebih dari cukup untuk melakukannya..."Hikari memiringkan kepala mendengar Daisuke "Aku ingin membuat keluarga... baru... selain mengganti masa lalu kelam keluargaku... aku juga ingin keluarga baru yang kubuat sendiri."

Kali ini senyum senang "Itu baguskan... apakah kamu sudah memiliki calonnya? Kau bawa kereuni ini juga?"

Matanya menjadi agak memicing "Apa bagimu aku terlihat selalu dekat dengan wanita lain... tidak... dia memang ada di sini sekarang, bahkan dia ada didepanku."

Hikari menurunkan senyumnya.

"Hikari. Jadilah istriku. Jadilah ibu dari keluarga baruku."

Hikari diam, tubuhnya bergetar. Daisuke menunggu dengan sorot mata pengharapan. Beberapa kali Hikari hendak membuka suara, namun selalu terhenti tanpa keluar sedikitpun suara. Hingga sebuah pengumuman dari seseorang meminta untuk berkumpul. Hikari membalikkan badan, dan melihat dirinya dipanggil.

Kembali melihat Daisuke, senyum kecil. Tangannya mengambil tangan Daisuke dan menariknya ikut untuk berkumpul. Menuntun terus hingga beberapa langkah lagi mendekati kerumunan, Hikari menghentikan langkahnya begitu juga Daisuke. Perlahan Hikari melepaskan tangannya, kepalanya memutar pelan dan menampakkan senyum miris "Maaf... Daisuke-kun."lirih dan penuh akan rasa bersalah dan kesedihan.

Daisuke masih terdiam, dirinya masih belum dapat memproses apa yang terjadi. Untuknya semua sangat cepat. Hikari yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan sana, Hikari yang dipakaikan sebuah cincin di tangan jemari manisnya. Tutur katanya yang menerima sebuah ajakan menikah dari teman satu kelompoknya. Riuh rendah siulan dan sedikit omongan pedas dari kakak laki-lakinya saat Hikari berciuman dengan lelaki yang melamarnya.

"Daisuke?"

Masih tak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya "Ken?...apa yang terjadi?"

Menyadari rasa guncangan pada sahabatnya "Errr...Hikari menerima lamaran Takeru.. dan mereka akan menikah minggu depan."

Matanya menatap lurus Hikari yang tersenyum bahagia. Dan tak lama, matanya bertemu pandang. Pantulannya jelas terlihat Hikari, sebuah kekecewaan. Senyum bahagianya agak merosot namun hilang kembali saat pelukan ringan dari calon suaminya melingkar tubuhnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Daisuke?"

Masih tetap menatap depan, tak berekspresi "Ya."

Ken menatap temannya prihatin, jelas mengerti sebuah pukulan tak terlihat yang dia terima dan bekasnya yang menganga "Sabar... Daisuke."

##

Suasana riuh rendah, tepukan selamat dan siulan terdengar begitu ikrar pernikahan di katakan Takeru dan Hikari. Acara berlanjut ke ucapan selamat, para tamu menyalami satu-satu pasangan pernikahan, begitu juga para teman satu kelompok destined.

"Kapan menyusul Daisuke?"

Daisuke dibaris terakhir yang menyalami Takeru dan Hikari. Setelah sebelumnya memberi selamat dengan wajah datar yang dimengerti Hikari dengan ucapan selamat penuh kepedihan.

"Kau tahu maksudku kan... Ken dan Miyako, Iori bahkan sudah memperkenalkan kekasihnya... angkatan Taichi-san bahkan sudah menikah semua."senyum bahagia "Kau kapan?"

Sembari tetap bersalaman "Kau mengejekku?"

"Tentu tidak.."Takeru jadi agak menurunkan senyumnya "Maksudku... aku pun ingin melihat kawanku bahagia."

Diam sejenak, tangan mereka masih saling bersalaman.

"Ah..."sebersit senyum tipis menghias Daisuke "Mungkin sebentar lagi."

"Yup."Takeru membalas senyumnya "Aku tunggu kabar baikmu, kawan."

Hikari melihat senyum Daisuke... sebuah firasat buruk, tak enak dengan sebuah senyum yang menurutnya sangat ganjal dan aneh.

#

Kejadiannya berlangsung begitu cepat. Masih di altar pernikahan, tiba-tiba saja Takeru yang bersama para destined akan berfoto bersama... Takeru ambruk begitu saja, dipenuhi dengan darah terlebih dahulu.. darah yang keluar dengan derasnya dari mulutnya.

Keriuhan berubah menjadi keheningan untuk sebuah waktu yang tak diduga dari Takeru yang jatuh perlahan. Mata para tamu dan juga destined melihatnya tak percaya. Suara riuh dan panik kembali muncul saat Hikari menjerit panik tak percaya.

"Panggil ambulans!"Taichi memberi perintah.

Koshiro cepat mengeluarkan ponselnya. Jo yang seorang dokter langsung mengecek. Kecemasan datang.. Hikari tak dapat mempertahankan kesadarannya kembali saat Jo menggeleng... sebuah tanda Takeru Takaishi, tak selamat.

###

"Suasananya berkabung sekali kan... kau tak datang kesana?"

Daisuke menerima sodoran gelas "Grosshoper... kau tak pernah lebih baik dari kopi hitam."

Menatap agak tersinggung "Kalau begitu pergi ke kedai kopi sana."

Meneguknya cepat, dalam satu tegukan "Santai... Tak-kun."

Takuya Kanbara kembali mengelap gelasnya "Kau tak datang kesana... itu acara pemakaman temanmu kan?"

Menyenderkan tubuhnya, meminta tambah minumannya "Nanti saja... aku akan telat."

Meracik "Aku tak ingin mencampuri urusanmu... tapi..."mendorong gelasnya ke arah Daisuke "Kejadian disana itu ulahmu? Kan?"

Menenggak habis lagi, melirik sebuah acara tv. Berita tentang kematian Takeru sehari kemarin "Ah... bagaimana ya..."seringai tipis dari wajah yang sangat psycho "Kau tahu diriku lebih jauh dari teman satu kelompokku... Tak-kun."

#

Rumah duka, Daisuke menapakkan kakinya mendekati kediaman Yagami. Sebuah rencana dimana Hikari dan Takeru akan mulai hidup bersama, menjadi bencana yang memaksanya untuk kembali mendiami rumah orangtuanya dalam duka.

"Maaf Tai... aku tak dapat hadir tadi saat pemakaman."Daisuke mengucapkan permintaan maaf.

"Tak apa Dai."Taichi mempersilahkan Daisuke masuk "Kau sibuk kan... apa boleh buat."

Daisuke mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari... Hikari masih dalam kesedihan terdalamnya. Setelah meneguk minuman yang diberi Taichi, Hikari yang sedang sendiri... Daisuke mendekatinya dengan pelan.

"Hei..."

Hikari menaikkan kepalanya, melihat Daisuke.

"Aku turut berduka."

Tak menjawab, Hikari diam. Tangan Daisuke menyampiri kepala Hikari, mengelusnya pelan. Mata Hikari kembali tergenang air. Merasa sebuah sentuhan yang agak menghangatkan dirinya.. sebuah sentuhan yang diharapkannya datang dari lelaki yang seharusnya mulai menjalani hidup bersama.

"Dia jadi agak tenang."Taichi menghampiri. Daisuke menoleh "Meski kamu mulai menjaga jarak dengan kami, tapi aku selalu merasa kalian berdua seperti ada tarikan alami."

"Kau berpendapat berlebihan... mungkin hanya karena aku dan Hikari saat ini memiliki perasaan kehilangan yang sama."

Tersenyum sedih kecil "Temani dia sebentar ya."

Mengangguk kecil. Taichi meninggalkan ruangan. Hikari menaikkan kembali matanya, menatap Daisuke "Terima kasih Daisuke-kun."

Tangannya masih mengusap pelan "Hmmm..."menghentikan usapannya. Berjongkok "Kari."

Matanya bertemu pandang "Hiduplah denganku!"

Hikari menampakkan wajah tercengang "Kau bercanda... aku baru kehilangan suamiku."

"Ya."

Bergidik ngeri, wajah didepan Hikari telah berubah... yang awalnya menenangkan baginya sekarang "Aku serius! Hiduplah denganku!" wajah yang menjadi membuatnya takut.

Suaranya tercekat, tangisnya memang terhenti, namun wajahnya bercucurkan air yang lain... keringat dingin. "Ak-aku..."menunduk "Tidak."

"Oh."cepat tanggapnya "Begitu."mendirikan dirinya, Hikari dengan takut mengikuti gerakan Daisuke. Yang dilihatnya semakin membuatnya takut, wajah dingin dan terkesan sadis merendahkan Hikari "Penolakan lainnya... terima kasih Hikari!"

###

"Kau bercanda..."Daisuke berbicara diponselnya. Takuya memperhatikan pelanggannya "Hikari menghilang." Takuya semakin memicing.

"Ok... ok, aku kesana nanti... ya, aku akan mencari informasi."

Menutup ponselnya, meminum pesanannya "Bloody Marry juga tak pernah lebih enak dari Black Tea."

Takuya terus mengelap gelas, Daisuke menoleh.

"Tak-kun... tumben sekali tak menimpali."

Menghentikan kegiatannya "Aku merasa seram... Daisuke yang nada suaranya terkesan senang dan berwajah riang... aku takut sekali."

"Aw... aku tersakiti... sifatku dari dulu memang begini."mengibaskan tangannya.

"Dulu jaman mana? Daisuke yang sering tersenyum bodoh, agak pemarah dan cemburuan hanyalah Daisuke dijaman kamu saat SMP."

Melirik tajam, rautnya berubah cepat "Ah... benar."

"Nah muka datar... dingin.. dan rada psycho itu yang kutahu sekarang."menghembuskan napas lega "Itu baru membuatku tenang."

Memutar ponselnya, layarnya menampilkan salah satu media sosial, melihat postingan teman-temannya yang meminta bantuan mencari Hikari. Seringainya sangat lebar "Tak sabar menanti istriku sadar nanti."

Melirik sekilas dan kembali mengelap gelas "Legenda urban Kuchisake Onna bisa kalah pamor nih.."

##

"Begitulah.."Daisuke memutar ponselnya, matanya lurus menatap "Selamat malam Hikari."

Matanya menangkap laki-laki yang ia kenal semasa kecilnya, Daisuke yang tersenyum senang namun menakutkan. "Daisuke-kun... kamu sadar apa yang kamu lakukan.. kan?"

Hikari, dirinya yang diikat di tempat tidur, sebuah ikatan yang kuat dari rantai.

"Tentu saja... aku sangat sadar dengan tindakanku."

"Menculikku? Apa kamu tak salah?"

"Tidak lah... lagian apa salahnya aku menculik istriku sendiri."

"Aku bukan istrimu..."

"Masa... lihat saja yang tersemat di jari manismu."

Melihatnya, cincin pernikahannya dengan Takeru menghilang. Tepatnya terganti dengan sebuah cincin lain "Baguskan... itu dariku. Cincin pernikahan kita." Sebuah cincin berlambangkan tengkorak lengkap dengan mata berkilat yang menghiasinya.

Bergidik "In-ini... asli?"

"Mungkin."mendekat, bajunya sudah tertanggal. "Nah."menanggalkan celananya, membuatnya tanpa sehelai benang. "Saatnya malam pertama kita."

Memejamkan mata. Takut. Meronta saat tubuhnya digerayangi... Takut. Mulutnya disumpal mulut Daisuke... Takut. Berteriak saat Daisuke menyobek cepat pakaiannya... Takut. Terus berteriak "TIDAKKKK... HENTIKAN!"saat Daisuke terus memberi rangsangan pada tubuhnya... Takut. Berurai air mata, basah membanjiri wajahnya saat tubuhnya dan tubuh Daisuke bergabung... menjadi satu.

#

Napasnya tersengal, menyeringai puas telentang ditempat tidurnya. Bibirnya menghisap rokok. Melirik kesampingnya dimana Hikari yang masih menangis meratapi diri.

"Luar biasa... kamu wanita ternikmat."

Diam, masih terisak.

"Mengabaikan perawan... ah kamu ternyata masih perawan... beberapa wanita yang kutiduri juga ada yang perawan, tapi tak senikmat dirimu."

Tangannya mengambil kepala Hikari dan memutar menghadapnya "Tak salah aku memilihmu menjadi istriku."menyumpal kembali mulut Hikari dengan mulutnya. Hikari merasakan asap rokok masuk dalam tubuhnya, membuatnya terbatuk keras.

"Serius?"melirik bawahnya "Dia tegang lagi... memang hanya Hikari yang bisa membuatku bernafsu."tubuhnya menindih Hikari kembali "Ronde dua... Empress."

###

"Sudah berapa lama?"

Hikari bertanya... wajahnya sudah tak seperti Hikari yang dikenal orang. Dingin.

Daisuke membalik badannya, dirinya yang berpakaian rapi menatap Hikari "Kenapa tanya? Kau kangen dengan suasana luar... Empress?"

"Bisa berhenti memanggilku begitu... aku hanya temanmu."

"Kau istriku... dan itu panggilan sayangku."

"Aku istri Takeru Takaishi... bukan istri Daisuke Motomiya."

Memakai jam tangannya "Oh ya... kok dia tak pernah ada bersamamu? Aku yang terus bersamamu malah... selama tiga bulan ini."

Hikari mendirikan dirinya, tubuhnya tak tertutup helai benang sedikitpun, membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air putih dingin "Aku masih tak percaya... benarkah tempat ini tak mendapatkan sinyal ponsel sama sekali."

"Tak percayaan ah.."melempar ponselnya pada Hikari "Aku sudah jelaskan kan... tempat ini adalah benteng rahasiaku."

Hikari mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak dilantai. Daisuke menghampiri Hikari "Aku kerja dulu... sampai nanti Empress."

Menerima ciuman singkat Daisuke "Ya..."

Sepeninggalnya Daisuke, Hikari terduduk. Matanya sudah tak kuat, tergenangi air mata kembali. Wajahnya, mulutnya teriak putus asa. Terus berteriak memanggil nama suami resminya.

Dibalik pintu. Daisuke mendengarkan hampa, matanya memicing tajam "Takaishi sialan... mantra macam apa yang kamu berikan padanya...membuatnya terus dapat mengingat kamu."

###

Erangan kesakitan pelan, mata Hikari tak dapat menemukan fokusnya. Napasnya tercekat, tangan Daisuke memegang... mengangkat dirinya dalam cengkraman cekikan tangannya.

"Kukatakan... berikan cintamu padaku!"

"Khh...khhh..."

Masih dicengkramannya, melemparnya keras dan kasar pada tempat tidur. Bekas tangan Daisuke nampak jelas memerah di lehernya.

"Hikari..."nada suaranya putus asa. Sejak awal, setelah dirinya menyetubuhi Hikari berkali-kali, Daisuke terus menerus mengatakan, jadi miliknya secara utuh. Namun jawaban yang selalu terdengar adalah...

"Tidak Daisuke-kun...hati... perasaan dan cinta kasih sayangku hanya pada Takeru-kun."menormalkan napasnya yang masih tercekat "Bukan untukmu."

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Dia telah mati!"

"Ya...hhh.. tapi dia tetap menghiasi hatiku. Dia selamanya..."

"Kau..."

"Percuma... sebanyak apapun kamu menyetubuhiku... sebanyak apapun kamu menyiksaku... sebanyak apapun yang kamu lakukan... dan tak bisa kupingkiri, aku merasa kenikmatan dalam kegiatan perkosaanmu... tapi tetap, tak akan meruntuhkan rasaku pada suamiku."

"AKU SUAMIMU!"

"Bukan... kamu hanya penculik yang terobsesi padaku saja."

"AKU YANG MEMBUNUH TAKAISHI!"

Informasi baru. Cepat matanya membulat. "Ap-apa?"

"AKU YANG MEMBUNUHNYA!"

Tak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya. "Ka-katakan... sekali lagi?"

Wajah emosinya... wajah putus asanya menurun, menjadi wajah dingin, datar "Aku yang membunuh Takaishi."

"Kau bohong.."

"Tidak... aku yang telah membunuhnya, dengan menghancurkan seluruh organ dalam tubuhnya."

"Tidak..."menolak percaya.

"Aku meracuninya... saat pesta bujang dua hari sebelum pernikahan kalian, racun yang kubuat sendiri. Bergerak dan bereaksi lambat, dengan memperhitungkan waktu yang paling pas untuknya mati."menyeringai "Rasanya sangat menyenangkan saat dia ambruk dan melihatnya mati didepanku."

"Tidak... tidak... Daisuke-kun... tidak mungkin."

Berjalan pelan "Masih tak percaya ya... baiklah."mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, sebuah tas dari lemari yang terkunci rapat. Hikari memperhatikan dengan mata masih tak percaya "Aku punya hadiah untukmu."

Napasnya tercekat, matanya seakan mau keluar dari tempatnya. Yang dilihatnya adalah, Daisuke yang tersenyum selayaknya psikopat dan ditangannya, bermain dengan sebuah benda bundar... tak bundar sempurna.

"Ini siapa ya?"seperti pembawa acara kuis di televisi, Daisuke bertanya dengan nada bermain-main.

"Tak-Tak-Tak-"

Tubuhnya gemetaran.. matanya berair deras kembali. Tak percaya dan tak menyangka apa yang dimainkan Daisuke.

"Jawabannya jelas... Takeru Takaishi."

Dengan nada senang dan lidah menjulur keluar.

"Takeru-kun..."

"Buatmu."melempar pelan ke arah Hikari.

Dalam tubuhnya yang gemetar, Hikari menggerakkan tangannya, bersiap menangkap. Namun kepala yang dilempar itu tak kunjung datang, karena gerakan Daisuke yang berlari cepat segera menangkapnya.

Sembari tetap memegang kepala Takeru, Daisuke mencondongkan kepalanya, mencium Hikari pelan dan singkat "Tidak lah... tak mungkin dia kuberikan padamu."

Tawa senang membahana.

"Daisuke-kun... kumohon..."

"Apa?"

"Tolong berikan.."penuh keputus asaan dan pengharapan.

"Hmmm?"melemparkan ke udara sejenak, tangannya menarik sebilah pisau dari balik punggungnya "Tak mungkinlah."

Didepan mata Hikari.. melihat kepala Takeru yang ditusuk dari puncak kepalanya. Tubuhnya bergetar lebih hebat, shock. Cahaya matanya meredup menjadi gelap saat Daisuke membelah dua kepala Takeru.

"Ah... Empress pingsan lagi?"dua belah kepala Takeru ditangannya "Padahal ini mau kujadikan sup..."melirik keranjang sampah, melemparnya akurat masuk "Tapi, tak sudi juga deh."

###

"Kau jadi agak penurut ya?"

Daisuke memandang penuh sayang. Mengusap pelan kepala Hikari.

"Apa kamu mulai mau memberi-"

"Jangan harap."

"Setidaknya biarkan aku menyelesaikan kataku."menghela napas.

"Aku selalu tahu.'

"Apa?"

"Aku selalu tahu... Daisuke-kun telah berubah."

"Layaknya digimon yang berevolusi karena kegelapan... begitu juga Daisuke-kun."

"Semua dimulai sejak kita berhasil menyelamatkan dua dunia... dunia digital dan dunia kita.'

"Kematian V-mon menjadi pemicu perubahanmu. Menutup gerbang, menghancurkan semua akses dan hubungan dengan dunia digital, selamanya... pengorbanan yang sangat mahal bagi kita karena tak akan bertemu partner digimon kita...tapi terlalu mahal untuk Daisuke-kun yang kehilangan V-mon."

"Semua juga tahu, digimon yang mati di dunia kita tak akan kembali menjadi digitama... kematiannya membuatmu hilang kendali... tak lama dari itu, keanehan darimu muncul."

"Beberapa waktu... aku merahasiakan apa yang kutemukan olehku dan Koshiro-san... dimana Daisuke-kun mulai bermain-main dengan hewan... membunuhnya."

"Kesedihan dan kepedihanmu atas kehilangan V-mon menjadi... memuncak saat keluargamu meninggal... meninggalkan dirimu menjadi sendiri."

"Kesalahanku... aku tak tahu harus apa saat itu... dalam hatiku, aku sangat ingin berada disisimu, menghiburmu. Tapi tak bisa... disatu sisi, aku seperti merasakan penolakan darimu, sisi lainnya, sedekat apapun aku dan kamu, aku adalah kekasih Takeru-kun, aku tak bisa menemanimu karena kemungkinan besar akan ada kerenggangan untukku dan untuk Takeru-kun... karena aku tahu kalian tak pernah akur."

"Tapi seharusnya aku menemanimu saat itu... Takeru-kun pasti akan mengerti karena dia begitu baik. Yang tak bisa kulakukan karena aku terlalu takut mendekatimu... saat itu, SMA, kamu telah benar-benar menjauhkan dirimu dari kami... hingga kelulusan dan kamu menghilang beberapa saat."

Daisuke diam mendengarkan. Tangannya bergerak, mengambil kepala Hikari dan merangkulnya, menempatkannya pada bahunya.

"Daisuke-kun... apa yang kamu lakukan selama kau menghilang?"

"Bekerja..."

"Apa?"

"Drug dealer..."

"Sampai sekarang?"

"Yup..."

"Apa kamu merasa tak bersalah membunuh Takeru-kun?"

"Tidak.."

"Kau bukan manusia?"

"Yup... ah, mungkin karena sudah terbiasa."

"Begitu... kau psikopat.. pembunuh."

"Yup..."

Hikari diam, matanya melirik.

"Kau dendam?"

"Bohong kalau aku tak berkata tidak dendam padamu."membuka matanya yang tak ada sinar hidup disana "Kau hancurkan hidupku...kau hancurkan kebahagiaanku."

"Maaf."

Daisuke mencium puncak kepala Hikari.

"Namun disatu sisi... aku seperti merasa lega... aku seperti terbebas dari rasa bersalahku padamu dulu."

"Artinya... kamu mau menjadi seutuhnya kan?"

"Tidak."

"Ow... ayolah."

###

"Kau bercanda..."

Daisuke menjatuhkan tasnya. Darah segar, mengalir dari mulut Hikari.

"Seperti kamu dulu melakukannya pada Takeru-kun."tersenyum kecil namun begitu terpancarkan kebahagiaan "Aku meminum salah satu racunmu."

Daisuke panik... dirinya langsung membuka lacinya. "Penawar... mana penawarnya."

"Kau tak pernah membuatnya kan... karena kamu tak pernah ada niat menggunakan itu."

"Ah kau benar.."melihat Hikari "Jangan banyak bicara."

Terbatuk "Selamat tinggal Daisuke-kun..."

"Empress."

"Aku tak ingin mengakuinya..."

"Hikari."

Mulutnya memang bergerak, tapi suara sudah tak dapat terdengar. Yang dilihat Daisuke, beriringan dengan suara teriakan kemarahan darinya... adalah Hikari yang mulai terkulai di atas tempat tidurnya, dengan senyuman.

###

"Hampir sebulan aku tak melihatmu... kemana saja?"

Duduk dan memesan kopi hitam. "Karena kamu, aku jadi ada stock kopi hitam."

Meracik, dan setelah jadi dia sodorkan pada Daisuke.

"Jadi ada apa?"Takuya mengelap gelas kembali.

"Hikari mati."

"Wow.. kau bunuh juga akhirnya.. frustasi tak mendapat kasih sayang darinya ya."

"Dia bunuh diri... seumur hidupku aku tak akan mungkin membunuhnya. Seumur hidupku, aku akan tetap mengejar cintanya."

"Wow..."

"Bodohnya aku... aku meninggalkan beberapa laci tak terkunci."

"Ow.. dia meminum racunmu... dia sudah tak kuat bersamamu ya... yah dari awal juga sih."

Takuya menghindari sabetan ringan pisau Daisuke, tipis menyerempet pipinya, membuahkan goresan kecil. Takuya menyadari sesuatu "Wow... tampilan keren.. baru ya."seolah tak mempermasalahkan goresan perih di pipinya.

"Ah..."

"Lalu kau apakan mayat Yagami? Ah salah..."tersenyum mengejek "Takaishi-san?"

"Kumakan... aku memilikinya secara utuh bergabung bersama darahku."

"Wah... kau jadi kanibal ya."

"Sebelumnya aku sudah pernah membagimu jantung seorang gadis kan... kita makan bareng."

Tertawa keras "Yup... tak kusangka enak sekali."

"Tak-kun... aku butuh tempat menenangkan diri... kau ada tempat daerah rekomendasi?"

Berpikir, tak lama seringai muncul diwajahnya. "Aku ada tempat bagus... mau kesana?"

####

"Jadi... lama tak jumpa Daisuke-kun."

Masih diam menatap sosok gadis didepannya, dalam hatinya Daisuke tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kok sepertinya bingung begitu... kau tak percaya... ini aku Hikari Yagami yang ada didepanmu."tersenyum "Wanita yang sangat kamu cintai kan?"

Memberdirikan dirinya, menatap pintu dibelakangnya "Jimatnya tak bekerja."

"Jimatnya bekerja."Daisuke membalik menatap kembali Hikari "Tapi itu hanya untuk mereka saja... tak bekerja untukku yang memiliki hubungan erat denganmu."

"Orang mati yang hidup kembali... kau benar-benar Hikari ya... Empress."

"Ya.. aku Empress-mu."duduk di tepi ranjang "Kemarilah."

Daisuke berjalan mendekat, pelan. Matanya tak henti melihat sekeliling, waspada.

"Tak perlu waspada... hanya kita berdua."senyum simpulnya tak turun dari wajahnya "Sejak kapan kau menjadi seperti kucing... odd eye?"

Menghentikan langkah, tangannya meraba wajah kanannya, tepatnya pada kelopak mata kanannya "Ah ini... salah satu bagianmu."

"Begitu... kau begitu memiliki perasaan yang sangat dalam padaku ya."

"Kau tahu itu benar adanya."makin mendekat "Jadi... bagaimana mungkin aku bertemu denganmu lagi begini?"

"Tak ada yang tak mungkin... apa kamu tahu tempat apa yang kamu datangi ini?"

"Tempat wisata yang cukup menarik..."

Tertawa pelan "Yah... tempat ini adalah tanah kematian... tempat dimana sisa-sisa kehidupan manusia menetap."

"Tempat dimana sebagian dari diri kami yang mati masih memiliki kepentingan didunia ini."

"Kepentingan?"

Tersenyum lebar "Tak usah risaukan dulu... yang penting tidakkah kamu ingin mendekat padaku... jujur saja aku begitu merindukanmu."

Matanya berkedip beberapa kali "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja... tiga bulan lebih, hampir setengah tahun aku selalu bersamamu... membuatku begitu kehilanganmu."

"Begitu... artinya kamu mulai memberi hatimu padaku?"

Tak menjawab dengan kata, lebih pada sebuah senyuman yang meyakinkan. Daisuke tak ragu, dirinya sudah berdiri didepan Hikari. "Katakan... saat terakhir dirimu, apa yang kamu katakan."

"Oh yang itu..."tangannya menarik tangan Daisuke, menaruhnya membelai pipi kanannya, memejamkan mata "Aku tak ingin mengakuinya... bahwa sebenarnya aku telah jatuh padamu... seutuhnya."

Seolah inilah kata yang selalu ia tunggu-tunggu, Daisuke tanpa perlu lama langsung melumatkan dirinya. Menyatukan dirinya kembali dengan wanita yang selalu ada dalam pikirannya.

##

Daisuke tersadarkan sesuatu... namun semua sudah terlambat. Dihadapannya, dihadapan dirinya yang saat ini terduduk memegangi dadanya. Darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Empress... kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja aku melakukannya untuk membalasmu."

Tangan Hikari bergerak, pintu yang telah dipasangi jimat oleh Daisuke terdorong... terbuka. Mata Daisuke melebar, melihat sosok-sosok yang mengejarnya sebelumnya masuk ke dalam satu persatu.

"Lihatlah Daisuke-kun... kami semua yang ada disini adalah orang-orang yang memiliki dendam padamu... orang yang telah kau bunuh."

Daisuke mengenali semuanya, mereka sebelumnya adalah sosok-sosok yang tak dia ketahui, namun saat ini, sosok-sosok itu telah menjadi apa yang dia kenali. "Begitu... tanah kematian, artinya adalah tanah pembalasan dendam."

"Benar... kami dipanggil kemari hanya satu... kami membalas dendam padamu... tanah ini memanggil kami orang-orang yang saat hidupnya memiliki dendam kesumat padamu."

Hikari bergerak, terbang melayang menuju Daisuke. Tangannya terulur, Daisuke tak dapat mengetahuinya, yang dia tahu adalah rasa sakit dari perutnya yang ditembus tangan Hikari. Mulutnya memuntahkan darah segar miliknya.

Otaknya memutar cepat. Rasa sakitnya memang teramat, namun Daisuke berbalik cepat, mendirikan dan berlari menerobos kaca jendela. "Sebelumnya mereka tak terlalu menampakkan rasa haus pembalasan dendam yang kentara."berlari kencang memegangi perutnya "Tapi sekarang, bahaya sekali. Mesti kabur."

"Psikopat hebat sekalipun kabur ya bila terdesak seperti ini."

Menyadari sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya. Daisuke menghentikan larinya, back step menghindari sebuah ayunan tangan cepat. Sebuah ayunan yang Daisuke tahu, pasti bisa membuat kepalanya putus dari tubuhnya.

Menyiapkan pisaunya, sebuah bayang cepat siap menyeruduk tubuhnya. Pisaunya beradu dengan kuku panjang tajam, menyeringai "Aku tak memikirkan tentang aku terdesak..."membelokkan pisaunya, merubah jalur tebasan tangan berkuku tajam salah satu orang yang telah dia bunuh. "Tapi aku hanya berpikir percuma meladeni orang mati yang bisa bangkit kembali."menebaskan pisaunya membelah kepala "Mengingat masa aku membunuhmu ya, Daimon."

Insting seorang pembunuhnya begitu hebat. Gerakan cepat tak terlihat setan-setan pembalas dendam bisa dia atasi dengan kelitan lincah. Menyerang balik, meski dia tahu percuma, namun nampak menikmatinya.

Sesekali meringis saat sebuah goresan demi goresan membekasi tubuhnya. Merasakan kembali denyutan tubuhnya yang tertusuk, namun tak membuat kelincahannya mundur. "Ini mengasyikkan... bawa shinigami sekalian kemari."

Saat rasa percaya dirinya memuncak, kesenangan dirinya memuncak. Tubuhnya ternyata tak lagi kuat, gerakannya agak limbung. 'Energiku... hilang?'hembusan angin kuat menyerempet setajam pedang mencabik kulit tubuhnya. Matanya memfokus "Empress... curang sekali. Bisa-bisanya menggunakan kamaitachi."

Manusia memiliki batasan. Apalagi dengan semua damage yang telah dia terima. Terduduk dan menyadari kembali rasa sakit pada dadanya. Tusukan tangan runcing dari Hikari. Dan disadarinya kembali, seluruh setan pembalas juga telah menghujaninya. Hanya teriakan Daisuke yang terdengar sangat keras. Serentak berbarengan mencabut tangan mereka, melihat sosok Daisuke yang sudah dipenuhi dengan lubang luka yang menganga. Jantungnya terlihat berdenyut-denyut.

"Ukh... sialan.."

"Dia belum mati."

Hikari menatapnya penuh dendam "Hebat... seorang psikopat memang hebat. Setelah dihujani oleh serangan kami masih saja bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya."

"Padahal energi kehidupanmu sudah kuserap banyak... saat kita bersetubuh tadi."

Memaksa berdiri "Kalian pikir... bisa membunuhku semudah itu..."melihat tubuhnya "Bahkan jantungku sampai terlihat begini... fantastis."

Sebuah pukulan tak terlihat, Daisuke merasakannya kepalanya seperti dihantam. "Akh..."

Semua hanya menatapnya dalam diam, penuh dendam. Daisuke terus seperti dihujani serangan tak terlihat. Tubuhnya dicabik, terpelanting. Terus diserang oleh serangan tak terlihat matanya. Hingga tubuhnya terlentang tak bergerak.

"Daisuke-kun?"

"Akh.."

"Dia ini apa... immortal? Dia tak juga mati."

Daisuke melirik sosok itu "Ruki... Makino."

"Ya... nampaknya tunanganku benar-benar mendendam padamu.. hingga mengirimmu kemari ya."

"Tunangan... ah Tak-kun."mengerti semua yang telah terjadi.

"Hikari-san... finalnya ditanganmu."

"Ya."

"Hikari..."

"Kuambil milikku."

Mata kanannya, ditarik dengan sebuah tarikan paksa, membuat Daisuke berteriak kencang. Mata kirinya yang mampu melihat, Hikari memasang matanya kembali pada rongga matanya.

"Hikari..."

"Daisuke-kun.."

"Kata... kata-katamu yang terakhir.. apakah benar?"

Tersenyum beriringan sebuah ayunan tangan setajam pedang menebas leher Daisuke "Tentu saja tidak."

'Begitu... yah...'

#####

Mengelap gelasnya. Melirik jam di dinding barnya. Menyeringai kecil "Ruki... apa berhasil ya."

"Aku penasaran..."

"Kuharap dia mendapat balasan setimpal... untuk membunuh tunanganku."

Melirik gelas yang sudah dilapnya, tangannya bergerak meracik "Kopi hitam..."menyeringai "Tak akan pernah aku sajikan lagi sepertinya."

Suara pintu terbuka, disertai lonceng penanda pelanggan masuk.

"Selamat datang."

Takuya menatap orang yang datang. Matanya melebar, selebar-lebarnya. Menghela napas sangat panjang "Kau ini apa... immortal?"

Sosok orang itu menyeringai lebar... terasa sebuah hawa pekat gelap menyertainya. Berjalan menuju konter di depan Takuya.. duduk disana "Kopi hitam... kau mengerti sekali Tak-kun."

END


End file.
